


How to Heed a Patient Yennefer

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and a Girl [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Foreshadowing, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Multi, Prophecy, Something prowls the town edge, Yennefer takes charge, cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Yennefer looks after things for Geralt and learns a great many secrets. Geralt supplies vague answers and warnings.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer
Series: The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and a Girl [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584583
Comments: 21
Kudos: 203





	How to Heed a Patient Yennefer

Yennefer swept out of the store with her cloak licking at her heels just as Roach rounded the building, Ciri was just hopping down and hurrying to lead the mare into the stable, “There you are! I hope you had fun, young lady because I’m not sure what kind of punishment Geralt mete out but I have-”

Geralt lurched to the side and would have probably hit the ground pretty hard if the sorceress didn’t cry out in surprise and throw her hands up, a ripple helping him down and to be upright as the dangerously pale Witcher regarded her with dull, tired eyes, his cloak billowed back in the wind to show his blood-soaked clothing, “ . . . So Jask is fine . . . “

“What the _hell_ happened to you?” Yennefer looked quickly at Ciri but the girl had dried blood on her face and all down her back from Geralt, not herself so Yennefer turned her attention back to the Witcher, “Right, explanations later, get Roach in the stables and I’ll get Geralt inside.”

Ciri nodded and took Roach’s reins without a word, watching Yennefer use magic and a sturdy shoulder to practically drag Geralt inside. Ciri tied Roach up and mechanically untacked Roach then put her in the stall, getting the mare grain and hay, checking her water. Ciri slid down against the hitching post and stared out the open stable door, looking down at how ruined with blood her new cloak was, the gloves had become stiff and useless, no longer keeping her hands warm so she discarded them. 

_So much blood . . ._

Ciri turned and vomited emptily into some straw. Roach snorted and pawed the ground.

* * *

“Easy, easy,” Yennefer mumbled, more to herself rather than Geralt as the Witcher staggered and finally dropped at the top of the stairs to his knees. The sorceress rushed down to tip his head up, “Can you make it the rest of the way to our room?”

Geralt frowned blearily up at her and coughed, “Ye . . . Yes . . . “ He struggled to his feet, a shimmer around him as Yen resumed her magic to assist him. Yennefer helped Geralt to sit on the edge of the bed, head lolling on his neck and he could feel his body fighting with the werewolf venom coursing through his blood from the bites. He wouldn’t succumb to it but he would need time to recover and he’d be sick as a drunk dog the whole time. The bites felt like there were hot pokers pressing into the open wounds and it lanced up his body to the back of his teeth with each movement until he had sweat plastering his hair to his face and was panting, “Yen . . . “

“I’m hurrying.” Yen peeled Geralt’s tunic off then stopped to scan the wounds quickly, “Werewolves by the smell of wet dog . . . and size of the bites . . . “

“Hm.” Geralt’s dull eyes tracked her movements in a distracted kind of way, his gaze lingering on things in the room briefly here and there for no discernible reason. The sorceress knelt in front of him and was pulling bandages, a spool of silk thread and lastly a large wad of cotton and a bottle of brackish orange liquid. Geralt’s nose wrinkled before the cork was undone and he made a noise in his throat.

Yennefer glanced at his face and snorted, “It isn’t for the fucking venom you idiot, they still have rotted meat between their teeth. Wouldn’t that be a stupid, pointless tale? The Witcher that died by necrotic rot because he doesn’t like the sting of the medicine?”

Geralt grumbled again, rocking slightly on the bed, “Ciri-”

“She wasn’t injured too, was she? I couldn’t see any evidence of-” Yen asked quickly, rolling her sleeves up and tying her long hair back, her purple eyes fixing him with an intensely predatory glare.

Geralt weakly shook his head, “N-No . . . no, just me . . . “

“Then I can take care of her when you’re sleeping off these injuries.” Yen said gently then she slipped a cloth into a basin of steaming water that Geralt had somehow missed appearing out of thin air.

Geralt hissed as the cloth wiped dried blood away from the bite on his arm, “ . . . she . . . she did well . . . “ His breathing became labored, he was so tired . . . 

“All the same,” Yennefer murmured, moving to tilt Geralt’s head to the other side, resting his cheek on her bosom while she cleaned the bite there along with some prodigiously deep claw marks on that side, “I’d rather avoid so much bloodshed next time she’s involved.”

Geralt hummed and closed his eyes slightly, “Got us . . . all the way home . . . didn’t she?”

“She did.” Yennefer whispered, bending to kiss the top of his head, his shoulder was oozing a thick pus and she knew that she’d have to clean it well or risk further infection, but the rapid nature of it showed that the Witcher’s healing ability was working fine, “Geralt, my wolf, hold still.”

Geralt’s arm slid around her waist and closed his eyes, his teeth grit then he let out a strangled yell, his teeth clenching and grinding against each other, “HRGH!!”

Yennefer set the bottle to the side and lightly pressed the cotton back into the wound, rolling her eyes a bit in slight amusement, “There. Not so bad?”

Geralt grumbled and leaned more heavily into her while she quickly sewed the deepest wounds closed then a poultice was packed into the wound and he was left to hold himself up as the sorceress stepped back for a roll of bandages. He glared half-heartedly at the soiled wad of medicine-soaked cotton then sighed, “ . . . you should have come with us.”

“I’d imagine you’d be less injured if I had.” Yennefer remarked as she wound a bandage with an expert flourish around Geralt’s shoulder, bidding him to raise his uninjured arm so she could slip the bandage under it then back around.

“Not what I meant.” Geralt mumbled, he reached for another bottle once Yennefer was done with that wound and moved on to the other. This bottle was earthen and inside were strong-smelling, chalky, dark-green balls the size of grapes, he popped one into his mouth and grimaced at the bitter taste as he chewed but he could already feel it working. He felt warm and heavy, waves of sleepiness crashed into him.

Yennefer took the bottle back and helped Geralt ease onto his back into the pillows, more on his side to save his shoulder, “What was it you meant then?”

Geralt breathed out slowly, “ . . . Jask singing . . . Ciri in a dress . . . dancing . . . laughing . . . you . . . you’d be . . . so beautiful . . . “ He passed out after that, the ball of herbs taking affect, whisking him off to a healing sleep.

Yennefer quickly finished bandaging Geralt’s arm then undressed him fully to check for any other lacerations. She paused a moment to admire not only her lover’s body but also an interesting array of little lovebites that a certain bard probably gifted Geralt around his thighs. Or at least, Yennefer could not remember putting them there herself before he left, biting was more Geralt and Jaskier’s mode of expressing passion. She gently arranged Geralt to be the most comfortable with his injuries and tucked him in the blankets before hurrying downstairs, Ciri was not there so Yennefer went out to the stables to find the girl sitting with Roach, “Ciri-”

Ciri leapt up and hurried over, she still had smudges of dried blood on her face streaked with tear-tracks and dirt, “Is Geralt alright? He’s not- he didn’t-”

“Geralt is fine, Ciri,” Yennefer said quickly, swiping some of Ciri’s hair off her face, “He’s sleeping now.”

Ciri visibly relaxed, her red, puffy eyes looking up and she swayed in exhaustion, adrenaline wearing off and sucking up all her energy in its wake so that she leaned a bit more into Yennefer, “Oh good . . . “

Yennefer stroked her hair then led the girl inside, “I’ll probably have to sleep with you at night while Geralt heals, he tends to dream on that particular drug and I’d rather avoid getting strangled or stabbed during one of them.”

Ciri hummed in acknowledgement as she followed Yen, she changed into clean clothes and washed her face then found Yen in the kitchen hurrying to make more poultices and bandages. The girl sat at the table and stared down at the wood, “ . . . Yen?”

“Yes?” Yennefer shifted to focus her attention on the child.

“ . . . Geralt is right.” Ciri whispered hoarsely, her eyes welling up with tears and she was trembling.

“About what, my darling?” Yennefer folded her hands on the table and frowned, eyebrows pulling together in concern.

“I shouldn’t be a monster-hunter or a Witcher or any of that . . . “ Ciri wiped at her nose.

“Why not?” Yen asked, “When did he say that?”

“He said I wasn’t mature enough . . . “ Ciri swallowed, “And . . . I was . . . I was so _scared_ . . . “

“Of course you were!” Yennefer sat up straighter, her face composing itself into a knowing smile, “You’d be daft not to be! Judging by what I saw, werewolves, am I right?”

Ciri nodded, “Three of them . . . two adults and a cub . . . “

“So,” Yennefer put her clasped hands under her chin and leaned forward on her elbows, “Three werewolves out in broad daylight a far cry from a full moon, which means they were pure-blood, exceptionally strong and evil as they can change their shape with a will, or so the bestiaries claim. Probably a mated pair and their child, attacked you on the road and you are somehow under the impression that you’re wrong for being scared?”

“But, Geralt-”

“Geralt wails like a little child with a scraped knee when I use a disinfectant on his owies,” Yennefer snapped comically, her eyes narrowing and she hunched her shoulders a bit, “Should have let you stick around to see that, he squeals like a wounded rabbit.”

Ciri couldn’t help a short laugh from escaping at the image and she ducked her head.

Yennefer smiled gently and reached over to hold Ciri’s small, pale hand in her own, “Fear is healthy, it keeps arrogance and mindless destruction at bay. You were _right_ to be afraid of those werewolves because they could and would kill you without hesitation. Do you understand?”

“I think so.” Ciri nodded, her eyes looking so earnestly at the mage.

“Good.” Yennefer went back to her task, “Here, help me wind these bandages. Besides, if you _hadn’t_ been there, perhaps Geralt would be lying in the snow, bleeding out. I’m not giving you permission to do more sneaking so you can wipe that look of your face, Cirilla Fiona, so help me!” Softer now. “What happened exactly?”

“I was sleeping and Geralt was riding, they were on the road for some reason . . . the storm that was rolling in maybe . . . “ Ciri frowned in concentration on her task and recalling the event, “They attacked . . . Geralt hurt the small one and one of the big ones, then cut the head off of the other adult when it tried to run me and Roach down . . . killed the little one . . . “ She set the wound bandage aside and frowned further, “ . . . the big one had Geralt on the ground and . . . all I could think to do was make a lot of noise to distract it and give him a second . . . but . . . but when I yelled at it, the wolf just shot off Geralt like something had run into it . . . it turned and rushed me but I yelled again and put the silver sword through its neck but . . . but it . . . well, when I yelled, the head just . . . Exploded.” she looked at Yennefer, “I’ve never seen silver do _that_ before . . . And I don't know any magic, well, not that I used an incantation or whatever“

“Hm . . . strange.” Yennefer agreed, a little wrinkle appeared between her brows as her mind whirred with possibilities, thinking back to the panther’s shattered skull, “Sounds to me like you saved Geralt’s life.”

Ciri looked up, wide-eyed, “Oh come on, he would have been fine-”

“I saw his wounds and Geralt may very well have died if you hadn’t gotten him home.” Yennefer said very seriously, “Can you see why we want you to be as sober about this business as we are? No one is immune to death, not you, not me and not Geralt. One mistake can be your last, _but_ -” She smiled as Ciri looked grim again, “One chance, fluke moment can save it too. Example, you did a very dangerous, bad thing by taking off after them- I’m not going to yell, no need to cringe, I can see you learned your lesson- but if you _hadn’t_ done that, who knows? Maybe it was fate that you disobey? Maybe it was luck or karma or chance or some other flip of the coin? My point being, be more careful and stop going off like that, you were lucky, next time you might not be.”

* * *

Ciri pushed the door in slowly, glancing at the dark interior and she could hear rough breathing coming from the bed. She tip-toed in and leaned on the bedpost, staring at the bed’s current occupant. Geralt’s eyes were closed and he was propped up on the pillows, he was sleeping, his eyes darting back and forth behind the lids and his fingers twitched every so often as the Witcher dreamed. Ciri sat on the edge of the bed and slowly stretched out on her side, biting her lip and she slid her small hand into his on his uninjured side and squeezed slightly, “I dunno if you can hear me but I understand now.” She whispered, closing her eyes, “Stupid way to learn my lesson but well . . . I don’t seem to like doing things in the right time . . . The panther . . . the werewolves . . . I’m sorry, I’m so sorry . . . “ She snuffled and wiped at her nose angrily, “I won’t make those mistakes again, I promise this time . . . I’ll listen to you.”

“Glad to . . . hear it . . . “

Ciri sat up but Geralt kept hold of her hand, she flushed and looked down, avoiding the slight glow of the Witcher’s yellow eyes, “ . . . How much-”

“I was awake . . . after you . . . laid down.” Geralt’s eyes closed again and he breathed out through his nose tiredly, “I’m fine, Ciri . . . been through . . . worse . . . “

Ciri made a soft noise and shifted to lie back down, “ . . . I’m sorry.”

“And you’re forgiven,” Geralt’s mouth twitched in the corners, his thumb stroking the back of her small hand, he breathed out again and his head settled back in the pillows, “ . . . I’m . . . proud of you, Cirilla Fiona . . . “

Ciri bit her lip and swallowed thickly, she looked up to respond but Geralt’s mouth was open in a soft snore and his grip on her hand relaxed. She smiled and leaned up, kissing his cheek then backed out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

“Hold still.” Yennefer murmured, wiping sweat off Geralt’s forehead, “The venom is working its way out, you’re doing well, my wolf.”

“Almost . . . lived up to that . . . nickname . . . “ Geralt’s eyes were almost closed and he chuckled hoarsely, “Ciri . . . ?”

“Taking her bath.” Yennefer ran the back of her fingers over his temple and felt his feverish skin, “Don’t worry, she’s not going far beyond the gate while you’re recovering and Jask is gone. Oh dear . . . poor Jaskier has no idea-”

Geralt shook his head, “I’ll be healed by then . . . no need to worry him while he’s having . . . having fun . . . “

Yennefer nodded slowly, her brow furrowed and she sat back, checking the redone dressings, “Hm. I take it I’ll have to be the one to pick up our bard?”

“Probably . . . can’t guarantee I’ll be . . . up to it.” Geralt closed his eyes.

“I suppose I can just portal to him and bring him and Aderon back that way.” Yennefer tilted her head to the side, “I hope he’s behaving.”

Geralt chuckled softly, “Oh, I’m sure he’s . . . head over heels . . . for some . . . lady or knight by now . . . it’s been nearly a day.”

“That’s our Jaskier,” Yen agreed, smoothing the blankets and making sure Geralt’s fingers weren’t going numb from the bandages, “His heart throws itself so readily at anyone that will hold it.”

Geralt smiled fondly and his left eye opened slightly, “ . . . he stuck with us . . . must say something about his . . . character . . . “

“What? That he has a fetish for people who could pop his tiny skull like a grape under foot if the mood struck us?” Yen laughed, shaking her hair out of the tight bun she’d tied it in, “He certainly does enjoy the company of those with horrible reputations.”

“But it . . . it is part of . . . why we-”

“Love him, yes,” Yennefer nodded, “You talk agonizingly slow when you’re tired.”

Geralt scowled slightly, it was the most he could muster, “ . . . fuck you.”

“Not right now, my wolf, you’re still recovering.” Yennefer kissed his forehead slowly then the bridge of his nose even slower than her full lips pressed to his dry ones, “Get some sleep.” She whispered after finally breaking the kiss.

“Yen?” Geralt said suddenly, his eyes opening a bit wider than before.

“Later, Geralt, the drugs are starting to take effect.” Yen brushed some of Geralt’s hair off his face.

Geralt opened his mouth but his eyes closed again and he fell back asleep.

* * *

Three days went by, Geralt's wounds were almost completely healed over but the venom was stubbornly dogging him, probably due to the wolves being purblooded therefore more potent. Either way he kept slipping into a delirious kind of wakefulness and was therefore still a bit dangerous, so Yennefer opted to continue to bunk with Cirilla.

Yennefer knocked on the washroom door, “Cirilla, finish up, it’s time for bed.”

The door opened in a little wave of warm steam and Ciri stepped out wearing one of Geralt’s shirts under a dressing gown that was a bit too large for her. The girl’s long hair was tied back in a messy braid, “Can you help me? I can never get the stupid braid right . . . “

“Of course, darling,” Yennefer smiled and stepped into the steamy room, pulling a stool up for Ciri to sit on while she got out a long handled comb, “Always a little tricky doing a braid on yourself.”

“Especially when you have short arms and long hair. I don’t know, maybe I’ll just cut it all off . . . “ Ciri muttered, wincing as she was pulled to the side a bit by the comb getting stuck, “Not that it would matter anyway.”

“And how do you come to that conclusion? You have beautiful hair.” Yennefer asked softly, nose wrinkled in concentration at her task, "And Geralt rambled half-dead about how lovely you looked at the party. Something about dancing."

“Well . . . “ Ciri shrugged, “A few times girls from the village say- . . . er, _anyway_ I don’t think it matters how I look.”

Yennefer stopped, her fingers shifted on the long strands she was plaiting, “What do they say?”

Ciri shifted her weight and shrugged again, “ . . . well . . . that I’m ugly.”

The comb might have snapped if Yennefer was a person of weaker control on their temper, her hands rested on Ciri’s shoulders, “You are _not_ an ugly girl. No matter what they say, you are _not_ anything close to ‘ugly’.”

Ciri looked up at Yennefer, “But they say-”

“What would they know anyway?” Yennefer continued, making a more intricate twist, “A pack of gangly, knotty haired peasant girls who have never been anywhere else . . . “ Her mind flashed to memories decades old . . . her violet eyes narrowed, “You are a beautiful, very strong young woman, you’ve faced down a panther and a pack of werwolves, you saved a Witcher . . . what have they done? Sat around the town well gossiping with those other busybodies.” Here she used a black ribbon to tie a bow at the end of the meticulously roped strands, the corners of her eyes stung a bit and she turned Ciri around, bending to be eye-level, “Never listen to what common people say about the extraordinary, because that’s what you are to them.”

Ciri looked uncertain and her eyes lowered, “ . . . but you’re the most beautiful woman on the continent-”

“Oh, so I was never a knobbly-kneed, snot-nosed youth?” Yennefer asked as she straightened, wiping her hands on a towel and reaching for some sweet smelling oils to dab behind Ciri’s ears, “This might come as a surprise to you but I was not always a devastatingly beautiful sorceress.”

“Come off it.” Ciri said unconvinced, “How?”

Yennefer stopped and her fingers traced the embossed frame of the looking glass nailed to one side of the room, her eyes became distant and very sad, she whispered, “ . . . four Marks . . . “ A bit louder now, “I’m going to let you in on a secret that I hold very close to my heart,” She turned and looked at Ciri, her lips suddenly very dry and she moved to take Ciri’s hands in hers, putting them on either side of her face and looking into the little girl’s eyes, “ . . . I wasn’t beautiful when I was a young girl . . . I was very ugly indeed, not just my opinion but that of a great many people . . . but I proved to have a greater resilience and strength, yes now I look like they want me to look, I speak how they want me to speak, but on the inside, I know who I am and where I came from, no matter how much I wish I could forget,” She stood and sighed, “Now, I am _very_ fond of my reflection now, that much is true but I had to suffer and struggle and grow up a lot before I was molded, quite literally, into the woman you see before you.”

Ciri blinked and sat back, “I . . . I still can’t see you ever being ugly . . . or even having a bad hair day.”

Yennefer laughed, opening the window and letting the steam out for a moment, “That’s because I don’t leave the room until I have my face on.” She smiled and held her hand out to Ciri, “Time for bed, come along.”

“How’s Geralt? Is he awake?” Ciri asked after taking the proffered hand.

“Yes, I gave him some more medicine to help him sleep. He should be back on his feet soon,” Yennefer assured, leading the way to Ciri’s room, “The bites looked a lot worse than they were.”

Ciri breathed out, “That’s good.”

“Mhm.” Yennefer turned down the bedspread and nudged one of the pillows to the side so there would be room for her when she turned in.

Ciri crawled under the blankets and yawned hugely, “Have you heard from Jask?”

“No, he’s probably too busy singing his precious heart out and spinning fantastic stories for any ears that will hold still long enough.” Yen’s lips quirked in a smile and she smoothed the blankets.

“Well, no news is good news, right?”

“Right.” Yennefer kissed Ciri’s forehead, “Now, go to sleep, my dove.”

“Good night, Yen.” Ciri curled up on her side, her eyes already closing slightly.

Yennefer stepped out and moved to her and the boys’ bedroom, she opened the door slowly, “Geralt, I’m just coming in to- Geralt? What’s wro-”

Geralt was sitting upright, wide awake in the bed, staring at her now that she was in the room. His face was a mix of trembling lines and confused twitches, his brow was furrowed deep enough to make them one but it wasn’t in his typical scowl or pensive frown, his eyes were wide despite his brows’ positions and from his eyes . . . twin tracks of tears, thin and almost invisible were making their laborious trek down the Witcher’s cheeks. His stomach and chest jumped and he had his mouth firmly clenched shut.

Yennefer stood frozen in place by this strange aberration, so unused to such a powerfully human expression and attitude on the usually unreadable Witcher, “Geralt . . . ?” She supposed he was having some kind of delusion or drug-induced hallucination so she stayed back a bit, her hands at the ready to call up restraints if need be.

Geralt’s countenance crumbled and he buried his face in his hands, shoulders trembling with the effort to hold in any outbursts while Yen hurried to his side once she saw there was no real danger and that the Witcher was actually coherent, for the most part. She smoothed his hair but Geralt shook his head finally and sat a bit back, grunting at his injuries twinging under their bandages, “Later!” He gasped out, “ _later_! N-Now for fuck sake just give me something to kn-knock me out with!”

Yennefer’s brow creased with concern and confusion, her eyes flickered about, “Are you su-”

“Yen! _Now_ ! It . . . It _hurts_.” He finished lamely, but his voice whined toward the end, a desperate bid to escape the pain, whether physical or, as Yen was beginning to suspect, emotional for whatever reason, only he knew and Geralt didn’t seem open to speaking about it just yet.

Yennefer grimaced, it was obvious whatever Geralt was dealing with was too much at the moment and he needed more time so she retrieved a jar and gave him another of the dark green balls, “Alright, just lie back.”

Geralt chewed slowly on the chalky medicine and blinked his eyes tightly a few times, his head tilted back on the pillow to stare up at the ceiling, his eyelids started to droop and he breathed out more evenly, “ . . . she . . . “ the drug started to take effect, he slowly looked at Yennefer, her features becoming blurry and there were little bursts of light all around, “She . . . she called me . . . “ his eyes slid closed as Yen was stroking his hair back against the pillows, “ . . . _papa_ . . . “

Yennefer stopped short, her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed thickly, her hand dropped and she stared at Geralt, waiting to see if be said anything more. The sorceress slowly took a step back then retreated from the room, glancing in Ciri’s room briefly she could see the girl fast asleep with her mouth slightly open. The sight spurred Yennefer to flee down to the store even faster then out the door to the stables where Roach blinked awake upon her entrance. Yen paced a bit, biting her lip and taking several deep breaths through her nose before she sat down hard on a stack of hay and burst into tears. Her heart was overwhelmed with this strong pull toward them all, her fingers fumbled under her blouse for a small chain that had a ring dangling from it. The ring had a large, misshapen and discoloured gem set in it, she stared at it in the darkness then she shook her head and put it back, composing herself and glancing at the mare, “Don’t . . . look at me like that.” She grumbled, pushing her hair back, “Not my fault people returned all mushy and . . . sentimental . . . “ Yennefer frowned, looking up at Roach, “You probably know him better than anyone, don’t you? Longer than either myself or Jaskier, anyway.” 

Roach sniffed her grain box and blew her lips at finding it empty, making Yennefer smile slightly.

The sorceress stood and took a deep breath, “I suppose . . . I should have expected to get attached and it has been almost two years . . . “ Her eyes got a far away look as she remembered that day in the forest, “Geralt was yelling about something . . . he couldn’t sleep, something plaguing his dreams, a great darkness trying to snuff out a tiny candle or some other cryptic nonsense . . . “ She moved to stand by Roachs stall, empty as it was, “ . . . Jaskier started crying . . . Geralt had said something rather . . . unkind . . . “ Yennefer brushed her fingers over some of the horse’s mane, “Jaskier was getting ready to storm off, I was trying to get Geralt to shut up and tell us what was bothering him and then . . . there she just _was_.”

Yennefer closed her eyes and remembered.

_“You don’t mean that!” Jaskier shouted hoarsely, his eyes watery._

_“I said it, didn’t I? Besides, this is all_ your _fault!” Geralt pointed an accusing finger at the bard, glowering in a frustrated kind of way, the corners of his eyes tight with exhaustion and his voice husky._

_“We’re just a little lost, how is this Jaskier’s fault?” Yennefer asked, she was not one to stick up for the bard at this time in their history and was barely paying any attention to the two so she was more annoyed at them being delayed than anything else._

_“He was supposed to-”_

_But none of them found out what inane thing Jaskier was in charge of that he apparently failed to do because there was a sound and Geralt’s entire posture changed instantaneously, his face smoothed, back straightened and he turned, staring between some trees. It was like something out of a strange dream or vision, a child with ashen-blonde hair and large blue eyes was standing amongst some birch trees. She had twigs and leaves in her long hair and dirt everywhere, cheeks gaunt and pale, lips cracked. The bard and sorceress looked at Geralt, confused how the Witcher hadn’t noticed, heard or even sensed the little girl._

_The child, for her part, was looking directly at Geralt as she slowly moved closer but her pace wasn’t out of caution or fear, it was more like she was in a dream-state or Trance. Her pale hands reached out for him and Geralt didn’t move._

_“Geralt . . . ?” Jaskier asked, taking a step back, he’d been fooled before by monsters with pretty faces, a tiny child in the middle of the forest at dusk was also under suspicion._

_Yennefer also eyed the girl warily but she said nothing as Geralt shifted slightly but instead of drawing a sword, he knelt down and held his arms out for the girl to run into and promptly pass out._

_“Who is she?” Jaskier asked some time later as the girl, still fast asleep, was tucked in Geralt’s lap._

_Geralt didn’t answer, looking up at Yennefer briefly and the sorceress knew that this child, perhaps not by natural means, but one way or another, was Geralt’s. She ran her fingers over the Witcher’s shoulders and glanced at the girl, “In due time, Jaskier.”_

_“But-”_

_“Quiet.” Geralt said softly, still not looking at them._

_They stayed at the site for some time, long enough for a fire to be needed, Geralt sat off to one side of their camp._

_The girl would not wake nor speak for a while but when she finally did, it was only around Geralt, her large blue eyes distrusting of anyone despite how much Jaskier tried to endear himself or how Yennefer questioned. Geralt sat with her for a long while, both of them slept on and off but it seemed restful and finally, Geralt stood and took the girl’s hand, she pressed into his side as he walked back to the others and the horses, it was the next day and well into it by now._

_“Her name is Ciri.” He said simply, putting the girl on Roach, “She’s coming with us.”_

_“Oh? Some fair damsel in need of rescuing? A cursed princess perhaps? Or is she a forest nymph?” Jaskier asked curiously, leaning forward, the gears already turning in his head._

_“No.” Geralt shook his head, “She’s just coming with us.”_

_Ciri said nothing but she was looking directly at Yennefer now, blue and violet eyes locked and Yennefer felt something inside her move. At first she suspected that the child was magic and was trying to control her but then the feeling passed as she probed the sensation with her own power and found nothing. The feeling she had was purely her own and her eyes welled with tears, she nodded slowly and got on her horse, “Geralt . . . “_

_Geralt mounted Roach and shifted Ciri about so they’d be comfortable, his pupils were wide in the darkening forest and he nodded to her, “It’s alright.”_

That was all the Witcher had said before Cirilla Fiona came to live with them, it did not take long for the child to bond with Jaskier who had made it his stubborn, silly mission to get the girl to laugh before the journey was over. Yennefer had needed more time, she hadn’t felt the same strong connection to Ciri as Geralt and the Witcher was not forthcoming with why Ciri was important, what she’d been doing in the woods and why she needed to go with Geralt. 

“Not at first anyway.” Yennefer muttered and sat down sideways on a saddle-rack, “He told me eventually after he started sleeping through the night, but even he doesn’t fully understand their bond it just . . . _is_. I was rather . . . miffed about moving to some backwater town in the mountains but Cirilla needed space and time and so did the rest of us. Things settled for a span, now it would seem they are back to being tumultuous with Ciri’s abilities becoming more of an issue . . . “

Roach huffed and pawed the ground of her stall.

“I agree,” Yennefer moved to a small locker and produced a small black box, opened it and scooped out two sugar lumps, she gave then to Roach, “We’ve settled in one place too long . . . And weve kept too many secrets."

* * *

Ciri snorted and shifted, her eyes opening blearily and squinting as Yennefer set a lit candle.on the night stand and crawled in the bed next to her, the blonde girl turned and snuggled into the sorceress, “ . . . how’s Geralt?”

“Sleeping, recovering,” Yennefer murmured, brushing back Ciri’s hair so it would cease trying to crawl into her left nostril, “And you?”

“Sleeping, recovering.” Ciri mumbled, eyes closing.

“Good.” Yennefer kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes, “You, despite how much trouble you get into, are the light of our lives, you know that, don’t you?”

Ciri blinked and shifted to look up at her, “ . . . I am?”

“You are.” Yen nodded, her eyes flicking to the window as snow was starting to fall, heavy and soft, she smiled and pulled Ciri back into her embrace.

Ciri shifted her thin arms around to hug Yennefer’s arm, breathing in the sorceress’s perfume, lilac and gooseberries, “ . . . Yen?”

“Hm?”

“ . . . do you believe in destiny? Fate?”

“I believe there are things in this world that nothing can control,” Yennefer closed her eyes, “No amount of magic or chaos or will of the mind and body. Perhaps Destiny and Fate have magic in them that’s older than the oldest mountain, binding us to it.” She frowned, “Why?”

“I feel . . . “ Ciri sighed, her lips twitching in thought, “I feel like I’m fated to be with you, the three of you.”

Yennefer smiled, “I feel the same, good night, Cirilla, my dove.”

“Good night Yen.” Ciri smiled, her eyes closing again and soon her breathing leveled out.

Yen stared out the window at the snow piling on the pane before drifting off herself, but not before a soft, imperceptible-to-the-human-eye, ripple pass through the air. The sorceress's eyes flashed to the candle, watching a blob of wax harden before it reached the stand. Her violet eyes struggled to stay awake but soon closed and the candle drowned itself out 

_She called him . . . papa . . ._

* * *

Geralt was sitting up in the bed when Yennefer came in, she stopped and they both stared at each other for a moment. The Witcher cleared his throat, “Is-”

“Ciri is fine, that's all I've been doing this week, isn't it? Letting everyone know that everyone else is fine. I cant wait to bring Jask home, hell see the state you're in and throw a fit." Yennefer swept into the room after closing the door, she sat on the bed, brow furrowed, “She had showed an immense interest in that tattered bestiary on were-creatures and is sitting in the parlor with a large plate of tarts while you and I have a very serious discussion.”

Geralt looked down at his hands, “About . . . ?”

“She called you something, you were ranting from fever probably but you let something slip, _several times_ , and I think you know what it was.” Yennefer’s eyes scrutinized his face, noting how the lines around Geralt’s eyes deepened.

“ . . . what if I do?”

“That’s an excellent question, what if you do?” 

"Doesn’t change much." Geralt said, a surprising bitterness in his voice.

Yennefer stared at him, "I think it means a great deal-"

"That's not what I meant! She did, I just don't know what I feel yet." Geralt glanced at the window suddenly, frowning.

Yennefer folded her hands in her lap, eyebrow rising, "there are secrets we have kept, both of us, mine are not relevant and you know almost everything anyway but you . . . You know something I don't and if it is as dire as I think it is, then I need to know. Now."

Geralt took a slow, calculated breath, he looked at her, "... I may have been looking for Ciri in the woods that day. I didn't exactly know it but I was."

"Why? What is this child to you, we love her _now_ but what was she in the woods two years ago? And her abilities, you only told me very vaguely what it was and what it meant!" Yennefer shook her head, "start explaining, Geralt."

Geralt sighed and closed his eyes, "I don't really know much myself."

"We were lost, I remember that, we were lost and you were angry at Ja-"

Geralt groaned, "I was exhausted, dammit! I was following a … don't laugh alright? A prophecy."

Yennefer laughed "A prophecy? Since when do you-"

"I _don't_ ," Geralt grumbled, "but I was mentioned-"

"You?"

"I don't remember all the words. It was given to me at the temple by one of the priestesses,, that's why I thought it was significant. I was advised to take heed."

"Alright, prophecy in the woods, why were you angry at Jaskier?" She prodded then rolled her eyes, “Alright, _alright_ , why were you angry _at that time_?”

Geralt looked very guilty, "... he had the only written copy and he'd misplaced it so … so I didn't know what I was looking for or where and he hadn't mentioned until then. And I was _tired_."

"I recall. You were in desperate need of a nap. Then tell me what you _do_ know about all this if you can't recall the prophecy or any _important_ details." Yennefer's voice came a bit shrill with frustration.

"Alright, alright," Geralt grimaced and sat forward a bit, "I know that Ciri is important, her power is important and there's something following her… a darkness, I haven't seen anything since we moved here but-"

"Does she know anything besides thinking what she's doing is magic?" Yennefer asked sharply, "because that isn't any magic i know of that can shatter bones and explode heads without a word, a gesture or even knowledge of what one is doing! She cant move rocks, Geralt, so what is this and can it hurt someone?"

"She… Ciri thinks it’s magic," Geralt admitted, earning a stunned look from Yennefer, "only because I don't know what else to call it!"

"Alright so she has no idea, not just that her memory is gone but she's completely unaware of what she's doing…." Yennefer frowned, “Well that’s really _safe_ , here you are worried about her going after _panthers_ all the while she has the ability to explode heads!”

Geralt was quiet then he nodded, "she has no idea beyond her name and that she was looking for me, Yennefer. That's all. As for the rest-"

But Yennefer interrupted, " _So_ , let me see if I have this straight, you were looking for this child, who is significant but you aren't sure how or why, who can muster some kind of telekinetic force or something similar with enough potential to explode a full grown werewolf’s skull." Yennefer recapped slowly, "for whom we moved to this town-... Geralt, what are we hiding from? That is what we're doing isn't it? Here I thought the barrier was just a practical measure. I didn't think to add Panthers to it… I ask again, now seeing some things very clearly, Geralt, what are we hiding from?"

Geralt stared out the window then looked back at her, "I don't know. But it was close after she screamed the wolf to death. I saw it Yen, something dark and smoke-like, I thought at first it was some stray wraith, following behind the wolves but … it didn't flee, it watched us, even stayed close for a moment or two before disappearing, Yen…"

Yennefer's hands were twisting the blanket, she licked her lips and she looked where Geralt's attention was locked, "did it… follow you?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

Yennefer stared at Ciri as the girl helped her make room for a portal in the backyard, "make sure to get any sticks in case Aderon isn't amiable about portalling, I don't often do it with animals."

"Got it!" Ciri called, pushing the hood of her warmest cloak back off her head with the hand that didn't have a large wayward stone in it.

The snow had fallen heavy and was up to mid-calf, the sky was a cheerful blue and there were only small, fluffy clouds dotting the sky here and there. The sorceress frowned and scanned the line of the village walls, the knowledge she now had darkened her mood.

"Jask probably has a lot of stories for us." Ciri said hopefully, her nose wrinkled as she squinted in the bright light.

Yennefer managed a small smile then stood back a few paces, "he always does, now stay put, I shouldn't be more than a moment."

Ciri ran around to the back of the house to watch and gave Yennefer a thumbs up, "Safe distance achieved!"

This did get a smile from the sorceress and she waved a hand, opening a portal, she stepped through.

* * *

It took a few moments to quiet the panicky guests as Yennefer suddenly appeared out of thin air but soon she was being hurriedly lead into the castle, received a hurried greeting from the happy couple who were lounging while they bid farewell to their guests

"Ah, if we had known the charming company Master Dandelion kept, we would have hired him ages ago!" Lord Yurgin bowed low to Yennefer, he was smiling but it was clear he was suffering from too much merriment the previous night, "The master bard was a great addition to our festivities."

Yennefer blinked in surprise at the Lord then at his Lady who curtsied tired, her eyes tired, "perhaps a bit too much, shall I remedy that?"

Lady Moira nodded emphatically then stopped and put a hand to her temple, "could you, please, Lady Yennefer? Feels like I have a swarm of harpies in my skull…"

Yennefer waved her hand and muttered some words, the two nobles visibly relaxed and both smiled widely, "That should do it."

"Phew, that's a relief and I don't think I need to tell you!" Yurgin laughed, loudly this time and his smile reached his eyes, "My good Lady, I must insist enlisting you and Master Dandelion in future. Him for the merriment and you for the aftermath!"

"Yes and bring that charming little girl, Ciri and her witcher, they were the talk of the party!" Moira added.

Yennefer nodded politely, but she reached out to the Lady's mind and shifted through recent memories. She saw Cirilla in a fancy gown and Geralt in a fetchingly tight tunic which meant he'd planned on attending the pre-party party to watch Jaskier play but the addition of Ciri meant he danced. The sorceress smiled prettily, to them it was at the compliment, to her it was at watching Moira's vivid memory of Geralt spinning Ciri around. But then another memory surfaced that stood out rather insistently, it seemed to be recurring for her and Yennefer's smile stretched and she held in laughter, "you are both most gracious, I'm sure we will be in talks when the time comes, but for now, I've come to collect our bard."

Yurgin and Moira exchanged looks that shifted from eager amusement as if they shared a private joke but then Yurgin paled and cleared his throat, "ahem, uh, yes right this way, Lady Yennefer."

Yennefer kept her smile steady as she was lead to a small, shockingly quiet section of the castle and then into a room where Jaskier was standing with his back to them and he was wearing a purple bonnet pulled low on his head with a large feather sticking out of it. She smirked as she did not recognize the hat and that meant that Jaskier had hastily ‘borrowed’ someone else’s. The sorceress made sure her steps were heard by the bard as she strode across the floor, “Why, there he is! Jaskier, darling, let’s go home, there’s a great deal you’ve missed and- oh, but what a _nice_ hat! I didn’t know you liked hats, Jaskier?”

Jaskier’s shoulders hunched and he made a noise in the back of his throat, hanging his head as he turned around, “Hello Yennefer . . . “

“Jaskier,” Yennefer said in a mockingly concerned voice, head tilted to the side, “You don’t seem happy to see me at a-”

“Alright! Just . . . just don’t laugh . . . “ Jaskier slowly lifted his head and pulled the hat off.

Yennefer had to put a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles as the brunette bard’s hair was bleached a soft gold, even his eyebrows were colored. The sorceress cleared her throat and tried to retain her composure, “O-Oh, my! Jaskier, what ha-”

“You already know what bloody well happened!” Jaskier whined loudly, his eyes welling up and he twisted the hat in his fists, sparing the feather but only just.

“Messing with your hair colour as a party game is not advisable.” Yennefer cackled, “You truly look like a dandelion now!”

Jaskier’s lip quivered and he whined, “You’re evil, you’re just pure mean! Bad enough that everyone here got a good laugh, I was told it would wash out but it _won’t_!”

“Of course it won’t, you bleached your hair, that’s not dye, Jaskier!” Yennefer continued to laugh, doubling over slightly.

“How was I to know? They said my hair was too dark as was for the colour to show up!” Jaskier stamped his foot, “Oh do _stop laughing_ Yennefer, it’ll give you wrinkles! Just wave your hands and _fix it_!”

Yennefer straightened up and breathed in through her nose, tapping her chin, “No . . . I don’t think I will.”

“W-What?” Jaskier’s mouth dropped open, “Y-Yen! Yen, please, you have to, turn my hair back! Please? I’ll do anything! I’ll let you ride around on me like a pony for a year, just change my hair back!”

Yennefer snorted, “Speaking of ponies, is Aderon similarly coloured or-”

“Your damn horse is still as black as your heart!” Jaskier snapped contemptuously.

“Oh, don’t pout, Jaskier, it’s unbecoming of a man your age no matter how adorable Geralt might think it looks in bed,” Yennefer’s eyebrow arched severely, “It will fade back out, it’ll be easier to change it the right colour when the roots start showing.”

“That could take _weeks_!” Jaskier sobbed and covered his face with the hat, “Geralt will tease me to death!”

“No, he won’t, you know he won’t. Alright, I’ve had my fun, let’s go home. As I said, you missed quite a bit.” Yennefer said more seriously, “Dry your eyes, Jask, let’s go home.”

Jaskier snuffled and pulled the hat back on his head, adjusting the feather then sulkily followed behind her, “I got a fat purse to bring home so at least that should keep the teasing at bay.”

Yennefer nodded but her mind was whirring with protective measures and possible favors she would need to ply that money toward in the coming days if the danger was as close as Geralt feared.

Jaskier perked up while Aderon, indeed his original colour and without any horns, was brought in with his luggage and a sizable velvet purse was placed in his hands along with presents for both Geralt and Ciri from the Lord and Lady, “So, I take it Geralt and Ciri had a safe trip home?” 


End file.
